KEJUTAN
by el Cierto
Summary: Kiba/Ino *maybe/    a request fict. For Sukie 'Suu' Foxie  ...  Kiba yang selalu menjahili Ino dapat kejutan di hari ultahnya. Happy B'day Kiba :D


**Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

**.**

**KEJUTAN © el Cierto**

**.**

**A request fic for my dear imouto, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie a.k.a Suu-chan^^**

**K+ rated, Kiba-Ino (?), Typo(s), Abalness, Gajeness, Blankness, You've been warned!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KHS kelas XI H

Pagi hari sebelum jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi...

"Kalo cewek kudu punya 3 B yaitu _beauty, brain and behavior_, maka cowok kudu punya 3 C yaitu _cool, calm, confident_!" ujar Ino dengan semangat.

Sakura hanya memutar mata. Tampak bosan dengan tingkah sobat pirangnya itu. Tapi toh dia kemudian menanggapi juga dengan berkata, "Trus?"

Ino nyengir lebar. "Ya, karena itu aku pasti akan ngedapetin, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura ganti mendecih sekarang. "Tch! Yang benar saja, Ino-_pig_! Dengan alasan apa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Ya, tentu saja karena aku ini cewek dengan 3 B, _forehead_!" jawab Ino dengan kepedean setinggi Taipei 101 (?).

"Soo ka? Aku kok nggak ngrasa sama sekali kalau kamu itu 3B ya? Hmm..." Sakura mengelus dagunya sambil memandangi Ino dengan cermat bak pembeli yang sedang mengamati barang yang akan dibelinya.

Ino mencibir. "Yey, bilang aja, kau iri padaku, _forehead!_ Karena kau kan ga punya 3B kayak aku ini."

"Hahaha, aku memang bukan 3B! Itu terlalu standar tau! Aku tuh udah 5B!"

"Heh? 5B? Apa itu?" Ino membelalak heran.

Sakura tersenyum simpul dan berkata dengan penuh nada bangga," Ya! 5B untuk _beauty, brain, behaviour, bright, and best!_"

Ino spontan tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Ahaha, _forehead!_ Kamu ini ngasal banget sih! Hahaha.."

Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah.

Tiba-tiba mata _aquamarine_ Ino menangkap sosok Sasuke lewat di depan mereka. Cowok berambut raven itu memang sekelas dengan mereka di KHS kelas XI H ini.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun….!" Teriak Ino dengan mata berpendar memancarkan gelombang cinta (?).

Sakura sendiri tidak mau kalah dengan sobat sekaligus rival pirangnya itu. Dengan tangan tertangkup di depan dada, dia juga ikut memanggil nama Sasuke. Tak lupa juga dengan memberikan tatapan berpendar-pendar ala _fansgirl_.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke mendapati histeria dari para hawa itu? Yah, sebagaimana yang kita tahu, pangeran Uchiha ini sama sekali tidak merespon semua tingkah para _fansgirl_ sedikitpun. Atau jika pun ia merespon tak lebih dari sebuah dengusan kesal atau jijik.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Ino dengan sok akrabnya sambil mendekat ke bangku Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah makan pagi?" Sakura tak mau kalah, ikut mendekati Sasuke dari sisi lain.

Sasuke memutar bola mata onyx-nya. Bosan. Dia sungguh bosan mendapati situasi semacam ini setiap harinya. Tch! Kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa ibunya adalah seorang wanita, ia pasti akan mendaulat wanita sebagai makhluk paling menjengkelkan sedunia! Huft!

"Waw! Lagi-lagi yah, kalian ini benar-benar tak tahu malu!" celetuk seseorang dengan tiba-tiba.

Ino dan Sakura yang sudah cukup hapal dengan suara itu sedikitpun tak mau menggubris.

Merasa tak diacuhkan, penegur tadi pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hei! Kalian ini? Minggir gih! Minggir! Dasar makhluk merepotkan! Sangat tidak berguna sama sekali!"

Kali ini kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut dan mata itu menoleh pada penegur mereka yang keterlaluan itu. terlebih Ino, yang memang sejak awal sudah _sensi_ sama orang itu. Kiba!

"Hei! Kau anak anjing! Kenapa sih slalu kau yang ribut ha? Suka-suka kita dong mau ngapain! Sasuke-kun aja diem kok, kau malah ribut sendiri!"

Kiba menyeringai. Ia senang melihat reaksi Ino. Dan suka sekali bertengkar dengan teman sekelasnya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Dia diem karena sudah eneg pada kalian tahu!"

"Apa maksudmu eneg, Kiba?" Sakura mendelik marah.

"Ya gitu deh. Sasuke sudah terlalu bosan gitu, mbilangin kalian supaya nyingkir. Tapi kalian tetep aja ngerecokin dia. So, diem gitu deh jadinya.."

"Oh, begitu? Emang sejak kapan kau menjadi jubir Sasuke-kun, hmm?" tanya Ino sinis.

"Sudahlah! Semua yang dikatakan Kiba benar! Sekarang sebaiknya kalian kembali ke bangku kalian!" Sasuke angkat bicara tepat sebelum Kiba sempat membuka mulutnya.

Ino dan Sakura tampak tidak terima. "Tapi Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke melemparkan _deathglare_ –nya yang paten kepda kedua cewek yang sepertinya masih mau _ngeyel_ itu.

Alhasil Ino dan Sakura pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka yang terpisah dua baris dengan tempat duduk Sasuke.

Sementara itu Kiba hanya menyeringai puas melihat hal itu.

XXXXX

"Halo, Ino-chan…" sapa Kiba dengan anehnya ketika Ino masuk kelas pagi itu. hari itu Ino berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya karena dia dapat giliran piket. Seharusnya ada tiga teman lain selain Kiba yang satu regu piket dengannya, tapi di kelas itu lengang, hanya ada dia dan Kiba saja. Sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Ino jadi sebal. Pasalnya sejak awal ketika dia tahu kalau dia satu regu piket dengan Kiba, dia sebal sekali. Bagaimana tidak, ia kan sangat tidak suka pada cowok yang sering dioloknya anak anjing itu. Bukan karena apa-apa sih, hanya karena Kiba selalu mengganggunya sejak mereka kelas X.

Ino ingat betul, apa saja ulah Kiba yang menjengkelkanya. Mulai dari sering merecokinya ketika dia mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, menaruh bekas permen karet di bangkunya, menempelkan tulisan '_I'm the most beautiful pig_' di punggungnya, menaruh laba-laba di laci mejanya, dan lain sebagainya hal-hal jahil yang membuat Ino sangat sebal dengan cowok itu.

Dan ketika kelas naik kelas XI, Ino heran juga kenapa cowok itu bisa satu kelas lagi dengannya. Ia sungguh merasa sial.

"Ngapain kau senyum-senyum begitu hh?" Ino lalu memasang ekspresi super juteknya seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja senyumku untuk menyambutmu di hari spesial ini, Ino-chan," jawab Kiba sambil memamerkan seringai yang mengekspos gigi taringnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari ukuran normal.

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Jangan mulai aneh-aneh deh, anak anjing!"

"Aa, kau ini sekali-sekali bersikap sedikit manis kenapa sih, Ino-chan?"

"Huh, mimpi aja kau!"

"Hah! Sungguh malang aku ini rupanya. Di hari yang istimewa ini pun, Ino-chan tetap kasar… ah…" Kiba menampilkan ekspresi seperti habis dianiaya. Membuat Ino jadi kian jengkel saja.

"Sudah! Minggir gih, aku mau masuk!" Ino mendorong Kiba yang memang berdiri di tengah pintu masuk masuk kelas.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat hari ini hari apa ya, Ino-chan?" Kiba mengikuti langkah Ino ke pojokan kelas di mana di situ terdapat alat-alat kebersihan seperti sapu lantai, pengki dan kemoceng.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kiba heran sekaligus kesal.

"Tentu saja ingat, hari ini kan hari Kamis. Tanggal 7 Juli 2011! Jelas kan?"

Kiba nyengir. "Nah, lalu kau pasti ingat dong tanggal 7 Juli itu ada apa?"

Ino mengernyit. "Jangan bilang ini hari ultahmu deh!"

"Kalo emang iya, kenapa coba?"

"Kalo gitu aku akan merasa ini hari yang jelek coz di hari ini lahir orang kayak kau itu, dasar anak anjing pengganggu!" semprot Ino kejam.

Cengiran di wajah ceria Kiba sontak lenyap demi didengarnya perkataan Ino tersebut.

Ino yang sadar akan kata-kata kasarnya mendadak merasa tak enak juga, apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi Kiba yang jadi berubah 180 derajat.

"Err… anak anjing itu… aku…"

Kiba mengangkat satu tangannya, menghentikan perkataan Ino.

"Sudahlah, nggak apa-apa. Aku ngerti kok." Lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Kiba mendahului Ino sampai di pojok kelas. Kemudian tanpa bersuara cowok itu mulai menyapu lantai, mengambil tempat yang jauh dari Ino.

Entah kenapa hati Ino jadi merasa bersalah sekali melihat teman sekelasnya yang sering mengganggunya itu kini jadi tampak murung. Tapi perhatian cewek blonde itu segera beralih ke hal lain ketika teman-teman lainnya yang seregu piket dengannya berdatangan.

Dan selanjutnya yang Ino perhatikan pun hanya membersihkan kelas bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

XXXXX

Ternyata kelas XI H mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan untuk Kiba. Naruto, Lee dan Sai lah yang menggagas hal itu. Beberapa anak perempuan sepeti Hinata, Tenten dan Shion juga ikut berpartisipasi. Alhasil satu kelas pun ikut menyaksikan bagaimana secara dadakan Naruto dan Lee menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Kiba di akhir jam pelajaran hari itu.

Waktu itu Kiba sudah akan keluar dari kelas dan dia kelihatan terkejut ketika kemudian didengarnya suara penuh semangat Naruto dan Lee yang kemudian disusul oleh seluruh kelas, minus Sasuke – yang selalu (sok) _cool_ (?), Shikamaru yang selalu mengantuk, Choji yang selalu mengunyah kripik kentang favoritnya dan Ino, yang merasa tidak enak karena mengingat paginya dia berkata cukup kasar pada Kiba.

"Ahaha, selamat ultah yo _mate_, dattebayo!" seru Naruto sambil melemparkan sebutir telur yang tak sempat ditangkis Kiba. Sai pun ikut-ikutan melempar telur, bahkan dua butir telur sekaligus pada cowok pecinta anjing itu. Alhasil telur-telur itu pun _nyeplok_ di kepala Kiba yang berambut coklat jabrik dan bahunya yang lebar.

"Ssh! Baka Naruto! Sai! Kalian? Ssh, sialll… awas saja ya," Kiba menggeram sebal sambil mengusap leleran telur dari rambutnya dan bahunya.

"Oh, satu lagi _mate_! Nih yang spesial untuk menambah semangat masa mudamu!" ujar Lee yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakang Kiba dan menyiramkan sekantung tepung tapioka ke atas kepala dan tubuh cowok itu.

Kiba sekali lagi terkejut dan memaki-maki Lee meski ia melakukannya sambil tersenyum. Bagaimanapun mendapat sambutan ultah yang demikian adalah hal baru baginya. Di tahun sebelumnya, ketika ia masih kelas X, tak ada orang yang tahu ultahnya selain keluarganya.

Dan meski dia menjadi kotor dan bau karena hal itu, tapi dia bisa dibilang menikmatinya. Apalagi setelah tadi pagi, Kiba melirik ke arah Ino yang tampak diam di antara teman-temannya, ucapan cewek itu cuku menyakitkannya. Meski Kiba sudah kebal dengan makian dan umpatan, tetapi mendapatkan ucapan seperti itu dari Ino di hari ulang tahunnya bukanlah hal yang dia harapkan.

Hinata, yang merupakan teman Kiba sejak kecil kemudian menghampiri Kiba yang masih membersihkan sisa-sisa tepung dan telur dari tubuhnya.

Di tangan cewek berwajah lembut itu ada sebuah nampan kecil dengan kue tart kecil di atasnya. Mengiringi langkah Hinata, semua pun kembali bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kiba tampak lebih kaget. Apalagi ketika Hinata memintanya untuk _make a wish_ sebelum meniup lilin berbentuk angka 17 di atas kue tersebut.

Mata coklat Kiba tanpa sadar mengarah ke tempat di mana tadi Ino berada. Namun cowok itu harus kecewa ketika ia tak mendapati sosok Ino di sana.

"Ayo, Kiba-kun. _Make a wish!_" Hinata menyadarkan Kiba yang termangu diam.

"Oh, ahahaha… iya.. iya Hina-chan. Arigatou na.." Kiba nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Lalu setelah mengucapkan sebuah doa dalam hatinya ia pun meniup lilin tersebut.

Tanpa disangka Kiba, tahu-tahu Hinata sudah mencolekkan bagian krim kue yang berwarna coklat dan putih ke hidungnya tepat setelah Kiba meniup lilin.

"Hina-chan?" Kiba sungguh tak menyangka kalau Hinata bisa jahil juga. Ia mengerling pada Naruto. Pasti karena jadian dengan cowok itu Hinata, teman kecilnya yang manis ini bisa jadi jahil. Tetapi tentu saja ia hanya membalas kejahilan Hinata itu dengan cengiran lebarnya dan tertawa-tawa tapi bukan berarti ia tak membalas. Karena berikutnya pipi mulus Hinata telah belepotan dengan krim yang sama.

Akhirnya jadilah kue itu menjadi rebutan Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Hinata bahkan Shion dan Sai untuk ajang saling mencolekkan krimnya, bukan untuk dimakan.

Ketika akhirnya acara dadakan itu usai, Kiba yang memang piket hari itu pun membersihkan kotoran yang berceran di depan kelas mereka. Teman-temannya itu sebenarnya akan membantunya tetapi Kiba melarang mereka. Ia ingin membersihkannya sendiri. Ia sudah cukup berterima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereka lakukan untuknya hari itu.

Maka jadilah Kiba sendiri membersihkan depan kelas yang sempat jadi tempat 'pesta'-nya. Lagipula cowok itu memang ingin sendiri dan diam untuk sementara waktu.

Suasana lengang sekolah karena semua anak yang sudah pada pulang akan cukup membantunya merenung. Kiba sendiri agak aneh kenapa mendadak ia jadi _mellow_. Meski ia sedikit bisa menduga, mungkin semuanya karena Ino. Cewek yang sebenarnya ia sukai sejak ia kelas X. Tapi seperti yang Ino dan semua orang tahu Kiba lah yang paling sering membuat cewek pirang itu jengkel. Itu semua Kiba lakukan karena ia ingin memperoleh perhatian Ino yang sudah terlanjur terkenal sebagai penggemar Sasuke sebagaimana cewek-cewek lainnya.

…

Kiba baru saja membawa alat pengepel ke depan kelasnya dan mulai mencelupkan pengepel ke dalam bak ketika didengarnya sebuah suara yang tak ia duga akan didapatinya.

"Ino-chan?"

Ino tersenyum, tampak agak ragu sebelum kemudian mendekat.

"Biar aku bantu ya?

"Tidak usah. Lagian kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukannya kau sudah pulang dari tadi?" tolak Kiba yang heran.

"Ya, aku memang pergi duluan tadi, tapi aku sengaja kembali lagi ke sini."

"Untuk apa memangnya?"

"Baka! Kita kan piket hari ini! Dan aku tahu habis acara tadi pasti kotor semua, aku kan nggak mau regu kita di-skors gara-gara kelas begitu kotor!" solot Ino keras, tapi sepertinya ia tak sungguh-sungguh berkata keras seperti biasanya.

"Oh, begitu ya… kupikir…" Kiba tak melanjutkan ucapannya, melainkan mengerling pada Ino, tiba-tiba tampak kikuk.

"Kau pikir.. kau pikir apa heh? Jangan berpikir yang enggak-enggak deh!" tukas Ino sambil merebut pengepel yang dipegang Kiba. Tapi ternyata meski tampak agak bengong begitu, Kiba cukup erat memegangi pengepel itu sehingga Ino pun tak bisa merebutnya.

"Sudahlah, aku yang mengepel. Toh tinggal ini tok. Habis ini kau baru boleh melakukan sesuatu untukku.. Kau itu sebenernya, merasa nggak enak padaku soal tadi kan?"

Ino menjulurkan lidah. "Huh! GR amat sih jadi orang!" Tapi ia biarkan juga Kiba mengepel sendirian sementara dia duduk manis mengamati cowok itu mengepel sambil duduk manis di bangku di luar kelas.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiba sudah membuat bagian depan kelas yang sempat kotor menjadi bersih mengkilap seperti semula.

"Nah, sudah bersih sekarang!" ucapnya lega.

Ino mau tak mau tersenyum melihat ekspresi lega cowok itu yang melihat kelasnya bersih padahal dia sendiri masih sangat kotor dan bau akibat ceplokan telur dan tepung hasil karya teman-temannya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menraktirku?" Kiba berkata dengan PD-nya begitu mereka sudah berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Huf, siapa yang mau menraktirmu?"

"Lha trus, kau mau apa sekarang?"

"Ya pulang lah, dasar aneh!"

Kiba tampak kecewa tapi dia nyengir juga. "Ya, sudahlah. Kalo begitu biar aku antar kau pulang ya?"

Ino tak menyahut tapi juga tak menolak. Lagipula arah rumahnya dan Kiba memang searah. Mereka bisa naik bus dengan jurusan sama.

Di bus mereka duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Ino tampak sibuk memandangi pemandangan jalanan dari posisinya yang dekat jendela, sementara Kiba memainkan PSP-nya.

Ketika akhirnya Ino sampai di gang menuju rumahnya, dia menegur Kiba yang asyik memainkan _game_.

"Huh?" Kiba heran melihat Ino sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Aku sudah sampai. Kau ini bilangnya mau mengantarku tapi malah asyik sendiri!"

"Eh? Sudah sampai yah? Apa kau mau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

"Yey! GR! Nggaklah kau kotor begitu. Aku cuman mau ngasih ini. Sudah ya? Dan kau harus langsung pulang! Jaa!" Ino segera berlari kecil menuju pintu untuk kemudian turun.

Sementara itu Kiba butuh beberapa detik untuk kembali 'sadar'. Ia terlalu terpana dengan kotak kertas yang diberikan Ino untuknya. Gerak bus yang kembali berjalanlah yang kemudian menyadarkannya bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi.

Cowok dengan tanda lahir segitiga terbalik di kedua pipi itu tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang agak memerah mendapati bahwa Ino baru saja memberinya hadiah.

"YAY! Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya! Hadiah dari Ino-chan! YAY!" teriak Kiba dengan lantangnya membuat semua orang di bus itu menoleh padanya, menghadiahinya tatapan jengkel, dengusan, dan beberapa bahkan mengumpatinya 'baka'. Tapi Kiba tak perduli, ia terlalu senang mendapati dirinya memperoleh hadiah dari Ino.

Dibukanya kotak kertas itu. Dan tawanya pecah dengan kerasnya begitu mendapati hadiah dari Ino. Sebuah topi _baseball_ dengan bordiran angka 7 yang besar di bagian depannya dan tulisan 'KI' di bawah kaki angka 7 tersebut.

Kiba benar-benar senang. Ia tak menyangka kalau Ino sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Selain topi itu, ada juga coklat telur dan ternyata di dalamnya ada bandul angka 7 juga.

Cowok itu sungguh _surprised_!

Tiba-tiba Hp-nya berdering, tanda ada sms masuk. Senyumnya semakin cerah mendapati siapa pengirim SMS itu. Ino-chan, begitu nama yang tertera di layar Hp-nya yang ber-_casing_ gambar anjing itu.

_Hari ini akan lebih jelek jika aku tak bisa mengucapkan selamat ultah padamu, hei anak anjing :P_

_So, I wish you a very happy birthday ^^_

PEACE :D

Senangnya mengetahui ada kemungkinan Ino merasakan hal yang sama denganya, seperti mendapat nilai 100 di ulangan Kimia, jalan-jalan ke Disneyland di California, mendapati Akamaru bicara lalu dapat coklat paling lezat. Hehehehe…

XXXXX

**A/N: ** Aaa, Suu-chan… *garuk-garuk tanah* gomen el ga bisa bikin ff yang sedikit bagus. Aaa.. sulit banget dapet _feel _ Kiba-Ino. Hontou ni gomenasai ^^ *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Jika ada yang mau baca ff abal ini, sambal paling pedas pun el terima^^


End file.
